gumball spanks anais
by damntohell29
Summary: what happens when gumball has to do something he never though he had to do?


It was Saturday and gumball and Darwin were in charge of babysitting anais while their parents went out on a second honeymoon.

"Hey gumball, Darwin?" anais asked.

"Yes what it is?" gumball responded to anais's question.

"Well I was invited to a girl's only party for girls between the ages of 4 and 8 at pennies house, and I was wondering if I could go?" anais explained.

"Well how long does it last?" gumball asked.

"Until 6 o'clock" anais said.

"Well since it ends before it starts to get dark out and they'll only be girls at this party, I guess you can go" gumball said.

"Thanks, well I'm off, see you later" anais said as she left the house.

(Hours later)

It was 10 past 6 and anais was not back from the party.

"Gumball anais is late getting back" Darwin said concerned.

"She's only 10 minutes late. Let's give her a little while more" gumball said trying to reassure Darwin

"Fine but if she's not back by 6:30, I'm going pennies to get her" Darwin said.

(20 minutes later)

"Okay, I'm going to pennies" Darwin said to gumball then left the house.

After 10 minutes, Darwin finally arrived at pennies house, and as soon as he got in he saw anais with not only girls but to his shock boys as well.

"Darwin? What are you doing here?" anais asked confused.

"I could ask you the same question" Darwin said a little upset.

"What do you mean, you and gumball said I could come" anais said even more confused.

"Yes, and you said there would be no boys at this party and that you would be home by 6" Darwin said starting to get angry.

"Look Darwin, I didn't know what time the party would end, so I agreed to come back at 6, but had every intention to stay even after 6." anais explained then continued. "And If I said there would be boys here, then you wouldn't have let me come at all"

"anais, you know better than to lie to me or gumball" Darwin scolded then continued. "Come on, were going home"

"No, I'm staying" anais argued.

"No you're not" Darwin argued.

"I'm staying and that's final" anais said and crossed her arms.

Darwin seeing it was impossible to get anais to listen decided to leave and get gumball.

Darwin finally got back to his house and told gumball everything.

"I can't believe anais did all that" gumball said surprised.

"I know, and since she wouldn't come back with me, I figured she'd listen to you" Darwin said.

"Well I could try" gumball said then got up off the couch and left, while Darwin sat on the couch.

Once gumball arrived at penny's house, it was around 7ish. He knocked on the door but got no answer.

"Hello anyone in here?" asked gumball as he entered the house, but to his surprise, no one was there.

After gumball went home and told Darwin, they decide to wait till 8 to see if anais would come home, and she didn't, so gumball went to call some of his friends to see if they saw her, but that didn't.

It was now 9 o'clock and gumball was getting extremely worried, thinking she might have been kidnapped or something, until finally, at around 10, Darwin (who had been looking for anais) called.

"Gumball, I know where anais is" Darwin said through the phone.

"What where?" gumball asked relieved.

"At another friend's house" Darwin said.

"Okay, I'll go get her, you come back to the house incase mom or dad call" gumball said to Darwin then left to go get anais. By the time gumball got to where anais was, it was about 11.

Gumball arrived at the house and spotted anais.

"anais please come home right now" gumball said a little stern, but not unfriendly voice, and Anais complied without complaining.

While walking home, gumball decided to have a talk with anais.

"Now anais, do you understand what you did was wrong?" gumball asked his sister.

"Look gumball, you know that this is the safest neighborhood in the world, so there was nothing to worry about. Plus if you weren't so over protective, then I wouldn't have lied to you, so it's more your fault then mine" anais explained to gumball.

"I'll take that as a no" gumball said with a sigh.

After the duo got home, it was now 11:30. Gumball told anais to wait on the couch for him while he talked to Darwin.

"Darwin were back" gumball shouted through the hall way.

Darwin came rushing down the hall after hearing his brother.

"Were, as in more than one, so you got anais?" Darwin asked frantic.

"Yes she's back and she's safe" gumball told Darwin which calmed the fish down.

"Good, so now what?" Darwin asked.

"Would you mean?" Gumball asked.

"I mean how do we handle this, with Anaïs misbehaving and all?" Darwin asked his brother.

"Well since we were put in charge of her, it's our job to discipline her, and since I'm the older sibling, it's my job to punish her" gumball explained to Darwin.

"Okay so how are you going punish her?" Darwin asked.

"Well since she had us worried, I think I should punish her the same way mom punished me for going into the forest of doom and I had all of you worried" gumball said.

"You mean you're going to spank her?" Darwin asked.

"Sigh, unfortunately yes" gumball said not wanting to do this.

After a few minutes gumball went back downstairs to wear Anaïs was and sat next to her.

"Now anais you should know that what you did was wrong regardless of the circumstances?" gumball asked seriously.

"Sigh, yes" anais answered truthfully.

"Good then you'll understand why I have to do this" gumball said then grabs anais and places her over his knee.

"Gumball please not this" anais begged.

"I'm sorry anais, but I have to" gumball said then started to spank anais.

Anais began to cry and begged gumball to stop while telling him she was sorry.

"ow, gumball please stop, I'm sorry, please" anais begged as tears ran down her face

This made gumball almost want to cry too. After 10 spanks, gumball immediately hugged her.

"anais, I'm not sorry for punishing you, but rather I didn't want to at all, and I hope i never have to do it again" gumball said then continued. "anais, me and Darwin were scared something happened to you, and we love you. Do you understand that?" gumball asked his sister.

"Yes" anais said still crying. Gumball then just hugged her till she stopped crying.

"anais did you have dinner tonight?" gumball asked his sister who finally stopped crying.

"Yes" anais said sniffing a little.

"Okay, then it's time for bed" gumball said then carried anais up to their bedroom.

"Gumball I wanted to ask, can I sleep with you tonight" anais asked innocently.

"Of course anais" gumball said then entered the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, the duo saw Darwin had fallen asleep in gumballs bed.

"Oh well, guess you and me get the top bunk" gumball said.

"Actually, can we sleep with Darwin, I just feel like being with both my brothers" anais asked.

"Okay anais" gumball said slipping him and anais into bed next to Darwin.

"I love you brother" anais said holding gumball.

"I love you too, anais" gumball said as he held anais and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
